


Shake It

by CanadianGarrison



Series: The Long Way Home [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: A Little Light Humiliation, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Begging, But Read it anyways really it's okay trust me, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexting, Slutamis, Songfic, Tom Waits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/pseuds/CanadianGarrison
Summary: Aramis visits Athos at the office... i mean, this is basically just wish-fulfillment porn, right? Like, it’s what I would want to see them doing, so I figure I should share it with the world and hopefully make some people happy with it. Which is basically the point of all art, but i’m kinda embarrassed with myself sometimes. Anyways, office porn. With dirty talk and a toy and such. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series "The Long Way Home", you don't *have* to read them in order but it would probably help.
> 
> Each story comes with an associated Tom Waits song. That's right bitches, songfic! I know, I don't always listen to the songs when other people post songfic, but please, please listen to the song I link when you read each story? I love Tom Waits and want to share him with you, and I think hearing the song will add to the experience.
> 
> The song for this story is "Shake It" which you can listen to [here](https://youtu.be/lWL9mZ91Dvo). I would love to hear what you think about the song, Tom is my favourite musician.
> 
> Many thanks to my #smuttyladies for audiencing and editing. All mistakes are my own, and sadly I do not own the characters.

It was early afternoon on a Friday; fall light filtered in through the windows, casting the whole room in shades of grey and shadow.

Athos sat back from his laptop and stretched his arms over his head, then stood up from his desk chair and went to the little kitchenette to make a cup of tea. Before the water had boiled he was sitting on the couch in his office, flipping through an old magazine. Then he was up again, back to his desk to check his texts (there were none) and email (just a ThinkGeek newsletter, holiday shopping soon). 

By the third time he'd checked on the still-heating kettle (and why was it so damn slow?), Athos was willing to admit that he was bored. And not a little antsy, too; he needed something to do. But he couldn't go home yet – it was important to put in a proper day's work, even if he was his own boss. Wasn't it? And besides, home had its own concerns.

D'Artagnan had been living with them for a couple weeks, now, and he was wonderful. Open and caring, direct, always looking for some way to help his newfound friends and housemates. He was also still deep in the throes of grief, and Athos understood that all too well. Which was why he didn't want to go home and spend the afternoon reminding himself of the appropriate ways to interact with a young man who keeps looking at him with stars in his eyes. The stars were still shining through tears.

The kettle finally clicked off and Athos made his tea, took it back to the couch and sat down with his iPhone to check Twitter. Before he had a chance to get too settled in, the outside door opened and shut, and then Aramis was standing in his office doorway. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his face was obscured by a giant soft knit scarf, and he was holding a Tim Hortons cup in each hand.

“Brought you coffee, but I see you're already covered in that area.” His voice was low, sultry; how could Aramis make such a mundane sentence so seductive? He unwound his scarf slowly, never looking away from Athos.

“Thanks,” Athos answered. “Was I expecting you?”

“Are you ever?” Aramis unbuttoned his coat, tossed it and his scarf onto Athos’s desk chair.

“As much as anyone can. To what do I owe the pleasure?” If Athos kept asking questions, would Aramis keep stripping?

“I'm bored and I'm horny, and Porthos said he was too busy to deal with me. He told me to come throw myself on your tender mercies.” Aramis sounded utterly unimpressed with Porthos's neglect, but Athos knew better. Porthos didn't really think Aramis was too needy, too slutty – Porthos loved it and encouraged Aramis at every turn – and Aramis wasn't at all unhappy at being sent to beg Athos for his relief. He'd get off on it, along with everything else.

Athos shifted in his seat, spreading his legs a bit to ease the pressure on his rapidly-thickening dick.

“Well, then.” Athos spoke slowly, drawing out the words and keeping his tone flat and uninterested. “Why does Porthos think I'll be at all inclined to help out a greedy little thing like you?” 

“The offering of caffeinated beverages wasn't enough?” Aramis winked as he set the drinks down on Athos's desk and walked towards the couch, sliding the coffee table out of the way and kneeling in front of Athos. “Perhaps there's something else I can do to pique your interest?”

“I hope you locked the door,” Athos muttered, already unbuttoning his jeans.

“And spoil the thrill of knowing we could be caught? Knowing that –” Aramis broke off to swipe his tongue over the already-slick tip of Athos's cock where it jutted out of his underwear. “– that one of your clients could come in and find us here, see me on my knees for you? Mmm,” Aramis stopped talking, tugged at Athos’s clothes until he lifted his hips to push it all down around his ankles. As soon as he could, Aramis leaned back in and sucked the head of Athos’s dick into his mouth.

“I would tell them,” Athos gasped, “how you need it, how Porthos sent you here to – yes, like that – he sent you to _service me_.” Aramis moaned his agreement and dipped his head forward to take more of Athos in, while his hands came up to stroke and lightly scratch Athos’s bare thighs.

“That's right,” Athos said. He slid a hand into Aramis's curly hair, letting himself feel the motion as Aramis's head slid up and down, but not guiding him. Not yet. “You're so hungry for cock, you don't care whose it is, and we know it. We'll keep you well fucked, Aramis. Now take more.”

As Athos said that, he pushed Aramis's head all the way down until his nose was brushing up against the curls at the base of his dick. Aramis's throat spasmed as he choked and fought to take more, his fingers grasped and pulled at the hairs on Athos’s thighs. Then Aramis went loose, body slumping forwards and throat opening to take Athos just a tiny bit deeper. They moaned at the same time, Athos's hands twitching against Aramis's scalp as he let the pleasure wash over him.

When Aramis choked again, Athos let him pull off entirely, gasping and coughing. Then Aramis lunged against the hold Athos had in his hair, taking Athos's thick, throbbing cock back in his mouth and then pulling back to suckle on the head, pulses of sensation that drew more slick out of Athos to coat Aramis’s greedy tongue.

Aramis started bobbing up and down, over and over, drool and slick escaping from his lips, dripping down his chin. Athos ran his fingers through the mess, tilted Aramis's head back to meet his eyes even as Aramis continued sucking him, rubbing the flat of his tongue against the underside of Athos's dick.

“Is that what you wanted? To fuck yourself on my dick? To show me what a good cockslut you are?” Aramis nodded at every question, face flushed and eyes wide. “And you are,” Athos continued, “you're such a slut for it. Porthos just isn't enough for you, even though he's got the biggest dick I've ever seen. But you, oh Aramis, you need more, need to serve. Don't you.”

Aramis moaned around Athos’s cock, his eyes fluttering shut, his fingernails scraping lightly at Athos’s legs. Athos just kept looking down at him, considering – he didn't want to come, Aramis would want Athos to save it for his ass, but… this moment seemed to need something more. What else could he do? How could he make Aramis feel used, without truly being thoughtless?

“Aramis,” Athos said, his voice so much more calm and collected than he really felt, “you interrupted me when you showed up unannounced.” Aramis opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, but didn't stop sucking. Good; he was interested. “I'm going to finish what I was doing, and you,” Athos used his grip on Aramis's hair to shake his head back and forth a little, “you just keep doing what you're doing. All right?”

Aramis made a little “m-hm” sound of assent, and closed his eyes again. He looked blissful, content. Apparently having his diligent and skillful cocksucking efforts ignored was indeed a good way to keep Aramis in the right frame of mind. 

Athos took his hand out of Aramis's hair and picked up his phone, going back to the Twitter app. He couldn't truly ignore Aramis, he was too skilled and enthusiastic, but Athos could definitely pretend. He scrolled through his timeline, not reading most of it, then texted Porthos.

> _Thanks for sending Aramis, I was in danger of getting some actual work done this afternoon._

A few seconds later he had a reply.

> _Thought you’d enjoy. I'm not actually busy, just been a while since you had Mis all to yourself, figured it'd be fun for you both. Pics?_

Pictures, of course. Sending dirty texts and images was a fairly new thing for them, but Aramis, Porthos, and Athos all enjoyed it. They kept it mostly confined to Snapchat – maybe it didn't truly all disappear immediately like they claimed, but Athos had seen enough hacked accounts in his time as a detective to know it was better than saving it on his own phone.

“Aramis,” Athos said as he opened the Snapchat app, “Porthos wants a picture. Look up at me?”

Aramis shivered a little, then slid forward to take Athos's cock all the way down his throat, lips brushing against Athos's body. He looked up at Athos through his lashes, a smirk in his eyes, and Athos took the picture. Aramis's ponytail was destroyed, Athos had pulled so much hair out it it, and curls spilled over his forehead. He was gorgeous, and the photo captured his air of wild abandon and desire to please. No caption necessary.

Athos sent the picture to Porthos, and a reply came almost immediately – Porthos's crotch, one hand grabbing himself through his pants, and a caption.

> _Gorgeous little slut. Enjoy your surprise ;)_  

“What –” Athos started to speak but broke off, gasping. Aramis had kept Athos deep in his throat while he messaged Porthos, but now he slowly slid back, sucking pulses up Athos's rock-hard shaft until he pulled off with a slurp, and Athos couldn't talk through that intense pleasure. He caressed Aramis’s face, smiled down at him, and tried speaking again. “Porthos said to enjoy my surprise; what did he mean?”

Aramis smiled wickedly, getting to his feet and tugging his sweater and t-shirt off over his head, then dropping them to the floor in a tangle of fabric. He backed up a step as Athos watched, and then undid the button at the top of his pants and slowly unzipped them. There was no explanation forthcoming as Aramis's bright green underwear were revealed, and Athos leaned back against the couch, content to see where this would lead. Aramis toed off his shoes, lifting each foot to get his pants off without leaning back against the desk to do so, nearly falling over in the process.

Eventually Aramis was wearing only his socks and underwear, hard cock clearly outlined by the tight fabric, and he stalked closer to Athos once more. 

“Shall I tell you,” Aramis nearly purred, “or show you?”

Athos looked up at him, one eyebrow arched. “Is the surprise your cock? It was just Halloween, why are you wearing underwear with Christmas trees on them?”

“No, Mister Grinch, the surprise is not my cock. But there is a present involved – Porthos bought it, and I'm delivering it. Ready?”

Aramis turned around and bent forward at the waist, his ass right in front of Athos’s face. He grasped the waistband of his Christmas underwear with both hands and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, slid them down over his ass until they fell to the ground. As he did, Athos felt his eyes widen, his cheeks flush, and his breathing simply stop entirely.

Aramis had a plug in his ass. And not just any plug, but a metal one; it looked thick, wider than the one Athos remembered, and set into the base was a blue crystal.

“You – for me? You and Porthos bought this for me?” Athos’s voice was quiet, reverent, and his fingers reached out of their own volition to stroke down Aramis's thigh, not yet touching the toy.

“Mhm,” Aramis confirmed, moving his hips a little so the crystal sparkled in the dim light. “It's bigger than the one we had, I wanted something that would feel heavy. Do you like it?”

“Aramis, I –” Athos paused to clear his throat, and then he realized. “You brought coffee. Aramis, did you go to Tim’s with this thing in your ass?”

“Oh yes,” Aramis confirmed. “I went into the store, too, no drive-through for me. Do you think anyone imagined how full I was as I ordered your coffee? How I can't help clenching tight around the weight of it? I would've told Adele if she’d been working today, but she's in class right now.”

“Oh my god,” was all Athos could say, and he finally let himself touch the plug, feel the hard blue crystal and push it just a little deeper into Aramis's body. “It's perfect. You're perfect. You even chose my favourite colour.”

“You have Porthos to thank for that,” Aramis said, “I wanted pink.”

“I'll thank him later,” Athos answered. He slid his finger right up against the stem of the plug, under the jewelled base, feeling Aramis stretched wide around the metal. “Right now, I'm busy.” 

Athos pulled the plug back and forth, watching how Aramis's body stretched with the movements. To see him held open like this was thrilling; Athos would have been rock-hard at the sight, even if Aramis hadn't been expertly sucking his cock just a few minutes earlier. 

“You're so good to me,” Athos said, the words slipping out of him nearly unconsciously. “You both give me so much.”  

“It's because we love you, Athos.” Aramis's voice was patient and kind; he’d said the same thing many times, in many ways. The plug was just another way that Aramis and Porthos had found to show Athos that they accepted him. “We know you, and we love you not despite yourself but because of yourself. Even if you insist on having deep emotional conversations with my butt instead of my face.”

Athos huffed his little laugh and smacked Aramis's ass, prompting a jump and yelp that was perhaps more adorable than sexy. “Okay, yeah,” Aramis said, wriggling bit and standing up straight. “It feels about three inches bigger than when I put it in, so if you want my ass today, now’s the time. Or we can leave the plug where it is, but I'll be too sore to fuck later.”

“Priorities, Aramis. The toy is hot, but I want you riding my dick. Do you want me to take the plug out for you?” For Athos, removing the plug was often half the fun of using one. He loved watching Aramis's body try to hold onto the toy, and seeing how Aramis's hole was left stretched and ready for him or Porthos to use. 

“Not today,” Aramis said. “I know you'll take your time, and I can't wait anymore.” Aramis reached around behind himself, grasped the flared base of the plug with one hand and spread his ass with the other, and slowly started working the plug out. Athos watched, enchanted, as the gleaming metal slowly emerged from Aramis's body. He was right, it was definitely bigger than any of their other plugs – Aramis wouldn't need any more preparation today. Aramis wobbled, the hand that was on his ass flailing around him for balance, and Athos grasped him by the hips to steady him as Aramis finished removing the toy.

“Thanks,” Aramis said, turning around and wrapping up the plug in a few tissues from the box on the coffee table. “Wouldn't want to fall over and break my dick, might spoil the mood.”  

“Indeed,” Athos answered. He leaned over, sliding the coffee table drawer open to retrieve the lube they kept there. “Now. I believe Porthos sent you here because you needed something?”

“Athos, yes,” Aramis drew out the words in a sensual moan. He stared at Athos's cock while Athos poured lube directly onto himself and spread it all down his shaft – the cold might help him last a bit longer, he was already so on edge. “I need you, need your dick, need to feel you in me.”

Stalking the last few steps towards Athos, Aramis winked and then kneeled above him on the couch, straddling Athos's lap. “It's been so long, and I feel so empty now, Athos. Please, fill me up?” He was in position now, and Athos had taken the time to wipe his hand clean on Aramis's discarded underwear, but he didn't let Aramis sink down onto his cock, not yet.  

“I'm not convinced,” Athos lied. “You were full until you took the plug out, so the plug should satisfy you. Or are you more of a slut than I even realized?” Athos softened his words with a caress, hands skimming over the soft skin on Aramis's hips and thighs, as Aramis gasped and blushed. Athos had been calling his lover names all night, much more than he usually did, but Aramis was so hot and was taking it so well, waiting so patiently and obediently for Athos’s dick, and… he _was_ a slut for it. For Athos.

“I'm yours, your slut, please, Athos,” Aramis begged. “I've been waiting all day, wanting it, to be used and filled and fucked.” Aramis lowered his body just a little, until the slick tip of Athos's cock was pressed right up against Aramis's ready hole. “The toy’s not the same, it's not enough. Please, please take care of me, give me what I need.”  

“Then take my cock,” Athos said, and Aramis was sinking down onto him before the words were out of his mouth, steady and sure, taking every hard and throbbing inch of Athos's cock deep into himself. They groaned together and then Aramis was leaning forward to kiss him, teeth nipping and tongue licking as he started to ride. Aramis started slow, little back-and-forth motions that brought the leaking tip his dick into contact with Athos's body and then pulled it away again, leaving sticky trails on Athos’s flushed skin.

“Is that what you need? Fill you up right?” Athos asked. Aramis tossed his hair, used the leverage of his legs against the couch to rise up a bit farther before sinking back down onto Athos's lap. “Now, Aramis,” Athos chided, holding Aramis's hips still against him so Aramis could barely move. “Answers don't count if we can't hear them, you know the rules.”

Aramis whined, grinding down against Athos. “Come _on,_ Athos, you know it is, don't make me wait anymore!”

“All right,” Athos relented, loosening his grip so Aramis could move as he wanted to, caressing down Aramis's legs and grasping his ankles where they were folded under each thigh, snug up against Athos's own legs. Athos firmed his grip and tugged, tilting his hips at just the right angle so Aramis would feel it right up against his prostate on every thrust and grind.

“Yes, hold me tight!” Aramis nearly shouted, bouncing in Athos's lap. He was glistening with sweat, smelled like it too, and Athos couldn't help stretching his head forward to lick and then suck a mark onto Aramis's throat.

Aramis's rhythm was speeding up, his hands braced on Athos's shoulders. His cock was so hard between them, full and dripping slick, but Athos wasn’t ready to stroke him off yet. Instead, Athos scratched his way up Aramis's chest to his nipples, pinching and twisting them both at the same time, watching pain and pleasure flow across his face.

“That's so good,” Aramis said, “please don't stop, I love it.”

“I know you do, my greedy love,” Athos reassured him. “Taking it so well for me. Do you want more?”

Aramis's eyes flew open wide and he met Athos's gaze with a grin. “Always.”

“Then get one hand on your cock and stroke yourself for me,” Athos said, already rolling Aramis's nipples between thumbs and forefingers. “Show me how much you love being fucked.”

Aramis did as he was told, leaning back, bracing himself with one hand on Athos's shoulder while the other curled around his throbbing cock. Athos had to grit his teeth and breathe deep to avoid coming right then. He felt so powerful, with beautiful Aramis at his mercy, taking everything Athos gave and begging for more. But he also felt humble, cared for – Aramis held Athos's heart in his hands, for all Athos pretended to be aloof and self-sufficient. Without Porthos and Aramis, Athos would be a mere shell of a man.

“Athos, I can't last much longer,” Aramis said, slowly stroking his slick cock, his neck tense and eyes squeezed shut with the effort of holding himself back. “Please, let me come?”

“All right, then hands off. A slut like you should be able to come with nothing but a nice big cock filling you up.” Aramis had stopped stroking himself as soon as Athos said ‘hands off’, and he clenched up around Athos's dick, slamming down harder with each dirty word Athos spoke to him. Then Athos squeezed Aramis's hips in his hands, helping Aramis to ride him hard and fast.

Aramis shouted, rising almost all the way off Athos and sinking back down, arching his back and grinding against Athos, taking him as deep as possible as his orgasm hit. Streaks of come spurted all over Athos's chest and neck, and that hot and sticky feeling combined with the way Aramis was randomly clenching and shuddering around him brought Athos right along with him. Gripping hard enough to bruise, Athos held Aramis down against his body to release every drop of come right up Aramis's soft, welcoming ass.

They breathed quietly together for a few minutes, Aramis resting his forehead against Athos's. Aramis was the first to pull back, smiling at Athos and stretching, wincing a little at the way the movement jostled Athos's cock within him.

“Thank you,” Aramis said softly.

“We should go thank Porthos,” Athos replied.

They dressed, Aramis going commando with his ruined Christmas-tree underwear in his coat pocket – better to stain those than the office sofa, after all. Athos shut the lights as Aramis gathered their coffee cups, humming contentedly to himself. Much to Athos's relief, Aramis had to unlock the main door to let them out into the hallway, and together they headed home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some but not all of these stories will be smutty. I’m open to suggestions, if there are things you’d particularly love to see happen, just leave a comment or message me on [Tumblr](http://canadiangarrison.tumblr.com).


End file.
